1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate and a semiconductor package structure having the same. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a semiconductor substrate used for flip chip bonding/interconnection and a semiconductor package structure having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development of electronic industries and the progress of semiconductor processing technologies, semiconductor chips are integrated with more electronic elements to achieve better electrical performance. Accordingly, the semiconductor chips are provided with more input/output (I/O) connections. To miniaturize semiconductor packages while using semiconductor chips with increasing numbers of I/O connections, the bonding pad density of the semiconductor substrates used for carrying the semiconductor chips should correspondingly increase.
However, the miniaturization of the semiconductor package also reduces the space on the semiconductor substrate around the semiconductor chip thus resulting in a further need for higher density of the bonding pads/solders.
Interconnection between the circuitry of the semiconductor chips and the circuitry of the semiconductor substrate may be made by way of bumps/solders which are attached to the bonding pads of the semiconductor chips, and are bonded to corresponding interconnect bumps/pillars on the bonding pads of the semiconductor substrate. However, for a flip chip package, it may be difficult to perform a bonding process between the semiconductor chip and the semiconductor substrate when bonding pad density is high. A short circuit can easily occur between adjacent conductive traces and the interconnect bumps/pillars of the semiconductor substrate, because solder may form a bridge and the product may thereby fail.